Love comes in many froms
by YourWorsNightmare
Summary: I am not good at summaries XD anyway , uh , it's my first fanfic ever , so please be as cruel as you can because I need to know where did I go wrong , so please review :3 It's a slah fanfic Zack\Cody


Love comes in many forms

Warning: Zack\Cody  
A\N: I do not own the characters :3Just messing around

16 year old Zack Martin's shift at the Smoothie bar was almost never liked working but he needed the was cleaning the cups with a napkin , cursing once in a while his blonde bangs that were covering his eyes and blurring his was a normal was very popular and also were all over him wherever he would wasn't that smart , but he was clever enough to be accepted at 7 seas Highschool whit his brother was aware that Cody was better than him in many ways but he would never admit it to was that kind of kid , he likes to prank people and cause smiled as he thought about the time when he hid Cody's favorite book in a went all crazy and started searching for was that book called again? ..Oh , yea.. It was Harry Potter and the Chamber of he had enough of Cody being pissed at him he decided to give him the when he took a glance at the dumpster , it was forgot the fact that it was garbage hasn't bought another book and has never read Harry Potter thought that it was because he was too busy studying and he probably forgot about it.  
Just a few minutes and his shift was placed the cups back in the counter and threw the napkin in the trash he leaned on the counter and started looking around the deck.  
A few table son his left he saw Woodie trying to impress Addison telling her about his new achieves at his World of Warcraft was smiling politely and chuckling once in a tries, and fails , to look at least a bit interested in Woodie's shook his head and chuckled.

,,Not a good way to impress a girl , Woodster"

A few tables away from Woodie and Addison he saw London tapping on her phone a message for Who knows what rich guy she must had was right next to London trying to peek at her message but each time she was too close London slapped her hand.

,,It's none of your business , Bailey!" She shouted

,,Aww , come on!" cried Bailey as she tried to snatch London's phone from her hands ,,Is he cute?"

London got up from the table and walked towards her cabin with Bailey right behind chuckled again at the funny ran his eyes to mister Moseby , who was walking nervous back and forward mumbling to Kirby, something about some blue stains o one of the kitchen rolled his eyes and glanced forward until something caught his the table right next to Mr. Moseby and Kirby he noticed a blonde head identical to his , that was reading from a history book dipped into the .His blonde bangs were covering his angelic blue lifted his hand once in a while to brush the bangs away even though they would fall back into his was wearing one of those nerdy shirts of his with tight black jeans and black dim light of the sunset was shining on him , making him look like a friggin' angel.

The only thing that makes Zack different from the other popular charming boys is that he was was weird because he was always staring at his twin was weird because he blushed around his brother , and felt dizzy and felt 's a very distinguishable obstruction that separates good from 's the same obstruction that spares girls and same obstruction that separates water and same obstruction that separates dark and same obstruction also separates twins from falling in love with each crossed that obstruction and went too didn't know when it started but he knows it he felt like this since they were he was younger he was aware of that feeling but he shrugged it off thinking that it was a twin he realized that it's not , and it gets worse each and every though he felt the need he never talked to anyone about it.I mean , why would he?Everybody would think terrible things about how could something so wrong feel so right?Nevertheless he would never EVER say anything to 'll probably hate him and he doesn't want that right they were younger he expressed those feelings to Cody by making his life a were kids , and when a little boy likes a girl he teases her instead of showing her how he that Zack' s older he tries to hide those feelings and he always makes sure to keep his … not always.

,,Zack!"

Zack snapped out of his thoughts and raised his gaze to find those angelic blue eyes , similar to his, staring back at him.

,,Hey there ,Codes!,, He lifted his head and smiled at him ,,What brings you here?,,

Cody glared at him and slammed a pile of books on the counter

,,Why , the heck , did you glued all my books together?,, he said pointing to the pile of smiled softly and groped the pile of books.

,,Boy , they sure are stuck all together ,, he said with a grin

,,Exactly!Why would you …why!? ,, Cody glared at Zack resisting the temptation to pounce him

Zack grinned ,,What makes you think it was me?,,

Cody pouted ,,Well , who else could it be , Zack?,, he almost shouted throwing his hands in the air in anger

Zack smirked at him and brought his hand to his chin pretending to think ,,Hmmm , let me think….,,

,,Oh , cut the crap ,Zack!We both know it was you!How could you do that? I was using those books to study and now I will probably fail to everything!What you did was immature!I cannot believe you still pull those gaudy pranks on me!Would you ever grow up?

Cody stopped and started 's face softened and his sly smirk turned into a sad puppy sighed.

,,…You're right..I feel horrible..,,

Cody raised his eyebrows and watched his brother ,suddenly feeling guilty of his tantrum.

,,Really?,, he asked smiling softly

,,Nope,, Zack answered shortly , his sad expression being replaced by a white pouted and folded his arms around his chest.

,,You're unbelievable!,,

Zack leaned across the could feel his hot minty breath on his face and gulped and tried to pull back but his was hypnotized by Zack's charming smile.

,,Am I ?,, he asked and waited for Cody's badass he realized nothing is gonna come out of Cody's mouth while he was standing so incredibly close to him he pulled back and left the Smoothie bar , giving Cody a last glance.

Zack chuckled and walked towards his wasn't often hitting on his brother like that , and he hated himself for doing knows that it's not normal and he struggles to at least act normal and keep his doesn't understand why Cody makes him feel this lost track of the daises he entered his mind , and it was all to weird for him to will just keep pushing these feelings remembered Cody's expression from earlier and looked again behind at him.  
Cody was staring intensively at Bailey who was checking her emails on her she caught his stare she smiled sweetly at him and he closed her laptop and walked up to Cody giving him a passionate kiss , to which Cody responded with a tender one.

Zack smiled when he saw Cody being so happy around loves Cody being happy even though he wasn't the one to cause him the happy deserves the best and he would give his life away for him though he won't admit knows that even if he had Cody all to himself , he couldn't give him what he is not what Cody wants , he cannot give him anything , unlike , how he wished he was has the perfect boy standing right next to her , and Zack knows that Bailey doesn't love Cody as much as he always fights with Cody , always stands to point out his mistakes and shove them in his face and they always end up breaking up with a pathetic Cody at her knows she isn't the right one for Cody , because he deserves better …way better.

Zack took a last glance at the happy couple and smiled turned around and headed to his cabin.


End file.
